1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to power converters and more particularly, to active rectifiers and inverters for high voltage power converters, for example, power converters used in aircraft energy generation and propulsion.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional active rectifiers and inverters are used to convert AC to DC power and DC to AC power, respectively. Development of ‘more electric’ aircraft architectures has seen the implementation of increasingly sophisticated electrical power and distribution systems. These aircraft architectures more typically include electrical systems with higher power densities and higher voltages than in traditional architectures. Power conversion for a hybrid-electric or all electric vehicle, such as an aircraft, can potentially require power converters to handle megawatts of electrical power.
While traditional active rectifiers and inverters are satisfactory for their intended purpose, continued developments toward the “more electric” vehicle have led to a need for improved power converters that are capable of handling higher currents and voltages. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.